


All Destinations Approximate[Podfic]

by dapatty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Authors')  “Jarvis, please refrain from killing me. I’m coming in to look at you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Destinations Approximate[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All destinations approximate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/814120) by [jonesandashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesandashes/pseuds/jonesandashes), [pollyrepeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/pseuds/pollyrepeat). 



**Time:** 1:44:00 mp3 95MB, podbook 58MB  
 **Direct Download Links: (Right Click, Save As)** [mp3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/All%20Destinations%20Approximate.zip) | [podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/All%20Destinations%20Approximate.m4b)  


**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for #ITPE 2013.
> 
> Cover by the ever fantastic [davincis_girl](ao3.org/users/davincis_girl) who rec'd me this story while I was visiting her and kept reading parts out loud as I sat in her living room and knew that I needed to record it immediately. It's been a romp. 
> 
> Hosting courtesy of paraka.


End file.
